


Somewhere

by Marissa Angell (BlueDiamondStar)



Category: CSI
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/Marissa%20Angell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I'll find you somewhere. I'll keep on trying, Untill my dying day. I just need to know, Whatever has happened. The truth will free my soul... '</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first attempt at one-shots. Originally posted on ff.net
> 
> Enjoy!

He was sitting on top of roof, noone noticed. The day was just too horrible but he still tried to forget the whole mess. Of course it was completely useless. Noone had tried to even ask one simple question.  
Few drops of rain fell down on him as if they wanted to tell him they feel same.  
But he knew he won't be happy anymore. Not in the closest future, not ever.  
Another bunch of raindrops fell on him. The weather always seemed to mirror his feelings. Usually he just brushed aways whatever was trying to overwhelm his but not this time.  
He looked down. The ground was so far. And the wind was so tempting. Like always. But other times he didn't feel so sad nor guilty. That's it the guilt was trying to fight him down.  
With a shaking hand he dug into pocket pulling out small bottle. He shook it. The all so familiar sound of pills dancing inside it. Enough for his wishes. He opened it and looked inside. And with a deep sigh he shoved bottle's contents into his mouth.

He threw the empty bottle away and slowly stood up. He looked around noticing few lightning bolts shooting above accompanied by thunder growls. He slightly trembled against the cold and heavy wind blowing raindrops in his face.

Sudden an extremely loud ramble made him jump. 'That was close. Too close' he thought, looking down again.  
For a while he did nothing but stood with grim face, ignoring vibrating in his pocket.  
'Now what?' he took out phone and looked at callers id. 'Nick' it read.  
He turned it off and shoved back in his pocket.  
He sighed deeply and started to walk towards rooftop.

_**Wherever you are,** _   
_**I won't stop searching.** _   
_**Whatever it takes,** _   
_**Need to know...** _

"Hey, guys!" a voice chirped from a doorway of the A/V lab, "Haven't seen Greggo lately?"  
"Um, nope, I guess." answered Cath looking up from the screen.  
"Oh, ok. Thanks." Marissa quickly said going out.  
"Hey, wait!" Nick called out before she managed to close door completely. "I'm trying to call him but no answer yet. And now his phone's off. I'm kinda worried."  
"Yeah, well, me too. This wasn't so easy for him. And I clearly can understand him. I'd do the same if I was him. Just hope he won't do anything stupid." she sighed trying not to look too worried or scared.  
Nick just nodded obviously thinking something over.

It was so unreal and definately not good.  
Greg's been through so much lately that even Mari started to doubt if it was right for him to accept promotion couple years ago. Not that she didn't want him happy, but there was something about all these things. First explosion, tho before promotion, didn't scare him too much. And then came beating and trial.  
She looked out of window and suddenly an idea struck to her other thoughts.

*******

  
_**I'll find you somewhere.** _   
_**I'll keep on trying,** _

_**Untill my dying day.** _   
_**I just need to know,** _   
_**Whatever has happened.** _   
_**The truth will free my soul...** _

His life has been so hopeful. He even got promotion as he wanted for some time. He failed first test but got second chance.

Now if failed again, but he knew nobody's gonna give him another second chance. It made him feeling even worse. He took one step towards the edge of the roof. Wind blow raindrops in his face. Storm grew stronger...

*******

"Hey, Mari! What you up to?"

"Hey, Jess. Just trying to figure where Greg could be."

"He's lost or something?" Jessica asked, putting box of evidence down on table.

"Well, you know, after what happened. He was very upset and shut himself down completely. I'm just so worried that he may do something stupid." Marissa looked out of window.  
'He couldn't be far. Maybe we should check cameras?' she wondered.

"Look." Jess put her arm on Mari's shoulder, "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'm sure. " She said trying to sound as confident as possible.

It was clear that he wasn't ok. She knew Greg for pretty long time and all this time she could felt something mysterious about him. This feeling always made her wondering how strong if was actually. Of course after all what happened everyone could brake, everyone but Greg. But now something has changed, this time he was changed.

"Hey, Jess?"  
"Yeah?" she looked at her sister.  
"I'm wondering about what Greg said to me earlier. It was so weird, even for him. And then I just thought... What if he..."  
"Hey, stop it."  
"No. You don't know. He's done it before. He tried..." she couldn't finish as memories flashed over. She never wanted to believe it but when she saw scars. It was too much.  
"Maris, don't. He's gonna be alright. I know there's something mysterious about Greg but that doesn't mean there has to be something..."  
"Jess! Enough! You still don't get it. Have you even seen him? I mean close enough."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Once I saw him in locker room. He was taking off his bracelets and I noticed, accidentally, scars on his arm."  
"Scars? What scars?" Jess's eyes grew wider.  
"Yeah. Large, jarred scars on his left wrist. I thought I'm seeing things."  
"Have you told it to someone?"  
"Of course not. You're first."  
"Mari I thing we have to do something about it."  
"That's what we're going to do." she said before leading her sister away.

_**Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign.** _   
_**Instead there's only silence.** _   
_**Can't you hear my screams?** _   
_**Never stop hoping, need to know where you are.** _   
_**But one thing's for sure, you're always in my heart...** _

They both went straight to Grissom's office. But he wasn't there.  
"Jess!" Mari suddenly stopped in the middle of hallway.  
"What?" asked Jessica bumping into her sister.  
"I completely forgot about one place."  
"What place?"  
"Where he used to hide when something upset him."  
"Than what's the problem? Let's go find him once and for all."  
"It's up. The roof. We're not completely authorised to enter."  
"If he's there than nobody can stop up from following."  
"You're probably right. Let's go!"

They practically ran up till the top.

He stood there watching at city full of lights. It was beautiful night. Even storm made it beautiful.  
Rain was falling heavily now and Greg was completely soaked.  
He felt numb. Complelely numb to the world, numb to his own feelings.

Finally they arrived and didn't hesitate to jump out of elevator.  
"Can you see him?"  
"Not yet." Marissa was trying to see through the heavy rain.  
"Hey look!" Jess suddenly ran towards something on the ground.  
"What?"  
"Look. Empty bottles. Looks like prescription meds." Mari took bottles and surveyed it closer.  
"Oh my..." Jessica suddenly exclaimed, running towards opposite side of roof.  
"Oh gosh, it's him!"

_**Lost in the darkness, trying to find your way home.** _   
_**I want to embrace you, and never let you go.** _   
_**Almost hope you're in heaven, so noone can hurt your soul.** _   
_**Living in agony, cause i do not know,** _   
_**Where you are...** _

"Greg!" Jess basically flew all way towards far side of the roof.  
He didn't react. Or he just hadn't heard.  
Sudden thunder rumble spooked Mari who tried to follow.  
Another lightning bolt shoot above their heads lightening their way and showing a figure. A figure of young man standing on rooftop like considering jumping off.

'Oh no' breathed Mari, 'Please don't do that' she leapt forward almost tripping over something on ground.  
She managed to catch Jess and they both stopped.  
"What we're gonna do?" Jess whispered trying to sneak closer to Greg who seemed to be far away.

Mari slowly stretched her hand towards Greg. Her arm slightly shook. Suddenly Jess stretched her arm firmly grasping his arm. Mari followed grabbing his shoulder.  
Greg didn't even flinch. They gently dragged him away from rooftop, noticing his half limp body.  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Jess holding Greg in her arms.  
"He took those pills. They make him like this. Let's get him away." she ordered, moving back to elevator.  
They got him into elevator and down to their floor.  
On their way Mari called Nick telling that they've found Greg and now everything was fine.

But was he? ...

_**I'll find you somewhere..** _

_**I'll keep on trying..** _

_**Untill my dying day..** _

_**I just need to know...** _   
_**Whatever has happened…** _

_**The truth will free my soul...** _

**FIN**


End file.
